


Better Than Fishing

by dizzy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow-up to <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sam_and_jack/528814.html">this</a>. Thank you, <a href="http://odakota-rose.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://odakota-rose.livejournal.com/"><b>odakota_rose</b></a>, for beta reading. I hope you got both coffee <i>and</i> sleep. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Better Than Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up to [this](http://community.livejournal.com/sam_and_jack/528814.html). Thank you, [](http://odakota-rose.livejournal.com/profile)[**odakota_rose**](http://odakota-rose.livejournal.com/), for beta reading. I hope you got both coffee _and_ sleep. &lt;3

Sam eyes the contents of her suitcase with great care. It's summer. There's a lake. She had packed her suitcase accordingly, which seemed perfectly logical at the time but now she's here and looking down at the little red bikini that she can't quite imagine herself walking out of the bedroom in.

She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror that sits atop the old, shabby dresser. She looks pale, with circles around her eyes. It's been a rough week. A rough few weeks. A rough _year_. She's earned the right to spoil herself a little.

Right, she thinks. Like this has anything to do with spoiling herself. Like she didn't pack the bikini just because she wants the chance to wear it in front of... him. General O'Neill.

She practically blushes just admitting it to herself. She sucks in a deep breath and picks up the top, fingering the material. It's not the skimpiest she could have picked from. It covers everything that needs to be covered. The straps are thick, not the string variety, and it fits securely on her body. But it's still a bikini and it still exposes more flesh than he's ever been privy to all at once.

She remembers waking up that morning to his breath on the back of her neck. The way he'd looked at her... like he never had before, like he'd never been allowed to before. She looks down at the bikini and makes a decision.

*

"Hey, Sam, how do you feel about- uh- oh. Um." Daniel blinks at her over the rim of his glasses. Sam fights back a grin at his response, not even caring that he can't seem to raise his eyes above chest level. He licks his lips and recovers enough brainpower to choke out a word. "Whoa."

Well, sort of a word.

"What do you think?" She puts her hands on her hips, trying not to feel too self-conscious. She's wearing the top and a pair of denim shorts that she plans on shedding as soon as she's outside.

"I think... I think Jack's going to have a heart attack. I mean, Sam. Wow." Daniel grins at her.

She thinks about denying Daniel's little implication there, but she's too pleased with his response to really care.

*

She spreads her towel down on the dock. The water looks tempting, crisp and cool and peaceful, but she wants to sun for a while first before she gets all wet. She's got a book but it feels so nice to just lay there soaking up the warmth that she doesn't even bother trying to read it. She's halfway asleep when she hears a voice calling out her name.

"Hey, Carter? Daniel said you wanted to do some fiiii........" His sentence ends abruptly with a quick exhale.

Sam rolls onto her stomach and rests her weight on her elbows, shading her eyes with one hand so she can look up.

"Huhhhh..." Jack is still struggling to find something to say. "Hello... Carter..."

"Sir?" She smiles innocently up at him. It isn't often that she plays the coy card, but she can't actually expect him to think that she wore this bikini with absolutely no expectation of how he would react to it.

"Getting a little... sun in?"

"Yes, sir." She notices the fishing pole in his hand. "Were you gonna fish, sir?"

He looks at the pole like he'd forgotten it was there. "That... was the plan. Yes."

"Well, don't let me interrupt you." She grins and rolls back over, bending her knees and planting her feet on the ground. The sun passes behind a cloud and she can see him much more easily.

He slumps down onto the lawn chair that he fishes from, but makes no move to bait his hook. Instead, he just stares.

At her.

She turns her head to the side and looks at him. "Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Fishing?" She nods to the pole again.

He looks at it again. "Oh. Right. Uh."

She stretches her arms above her head, taking careful note of the way he squirms in his seat. "Hey, Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"You're pale."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Sir?"

"You probably need a lot of sunscreen, right? To keep from burning."

She bites her bottom lip and grins. "I do."

"When's the last time you put some on?"

She sits up, reaching for the bottle that had been right beside her. "I don't know. I can't remember, actually. Maybe... maybe I should put some more on."

"So you don't burn." He says, helpfully.

She uncaps the bottle with a flick of her thumb. "You know, I probably didn't get my back all that well to begin with. It's kind of... hard to reach."

"I can see how that might be." He shifts in his chair again, staring at her hopefully.

"Sir, would you-"

He grabs the bottle from her and stands up before she can even finish the question. She has to look away to keep from laughing.

"Thank you," she says.

He settles in behind her and she listens as he squirts some of the cold, coconut scented cream into his hand. She jumps at the first touch of it to her skin but it warms quickly with the friction of his hands on her shoulders. He spreads it carefully and evenly over her back, then takes just as much care to rub it into her skin.

"Can I..." He mumbles and she nods without even really understanding what he's asking. She feels his fingers plucking at the elastic backing of the top and then sliding underneath. It's only her back, nothing too risqué, but she still feels herself getting turned on by it. Warmth gathers and pools between her legs and she leans back into the touch. His thumbs rub across her shoulder blades, turning it into an impromptu massage. She moans a little and hears a noisy breath escape him in response. "Feel good?"

"Yes..."

His hands hover around her waist and he tugs a little, pulling her back against him. His chest is warm, even through the t-shirt, and his arms feel nice and secure around her midsection. His chin rests on her shoulder and she realizes with a laugh exactly what kind of view he's getting from that position. "Pervert." She mutters, smiling.

"Geez, Carter. I'm only human."

"Didn't say I minded it."

He grins and kisses her shoulder. More heat spikes through her, and she's again amazed at what kind of effect the most innocent of touches can have on her. It's electric... and addictive, she's realizing.

"You are so hot." He groans, dropping his forehead to her shoulder. His hand splays across her stomach and she shifts back against him even more. He gives her a little warning squeeze. "Carter..."

"Jack..." She tilts her head to the side and looks at him. She can feel him against the small of her back, warm and hard. His hands are steadily drifting upward until he's just below her breasts. "You think you're so smooth."

"Carter," he whines. "Can I just..."

"Go ahead." She laughs. His hands cup her breasts and she hitches backward again, practically in his lap. His thumbs rub at her nipple through the cloth of her bikini. He squeezes lightly, feels the weight of her in his palms, and grows even harder. Her breathing belays the fact that she's just as turned on as he is, coming in shallower and faster now.

He's so close and looking at her so intently. He's going to kiss her, she just knows it. She can practically feel it. She's almost shocked by how badly she wants this to happen. In a few days they'll both go back to reality. Her dad will still be dead, she'll still have to explain to her neighbors and a handful of sorta-friends why she isn't getting married and Pete never comes around, they'll both still work for the Air Force... but right now... just for these few days... she's going to do her best to pretend like everything will work out all right in the end.

And she's going to let Jack kiss her. She's going to kiss him back and probably do a lot more besides that. His mouth curves into a satisfied little smile and she can just feel his lips pressing into hers when they're interrupted.

"Hey, guys?" Daniel's voice is like a splash of cold water. "You gonna come in and eat, or should I just... uh... hey, I'm gonna go back inside now, you just... yeah."

Sam sighs and turns her head away from Jack. "...well, that kind of killed the moment."

The sound of the door slamming shut almost drowns out Jack's frustrated groan.


End file.
